


SS Month 2020: Gravity

by Schmoogles



Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku Month 2020, gravity - Freeform, ss month 2020, ssmonth2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmoogles/pseuds/Schmoogles
Summary: Hi, this started out as a song fic and devolved into a quick drabble. The song that inspired it was 'Gravity' by Sara Bareilles :) Happy SasuSaku month.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Month 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813354
Kudos: 5





	SS Month 2020: Gravity

**“Something always brings me back to you**

**It never takes too long**

**No matter what I say or do**

**I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone”**

Three years away from the village will change a person a lot. Sasuke acknowledges this fact nearly daily during his time training under Orochimaru. There are mornings when he can’t recognize himself in the mirror anymore, the childish roundness of his face has turned into taut skin running along a sharp jawline. The glint in his eye is cold, withdrawn, unfeeling. 

In one of the rare moments that he isn’t busy training, he finds himself pacing through the large greenhouses that Orochimaru uses to grow medicinal herbs and other useful plants. When he passes by long rows of dense shrubbery, the Uchiha closes his eyes and puts his hand out to gently touch the leaves with the tips of his fingers. For a moment he lowers his defenses and allows himself a moment of weakness, a moment to recall the sprawling forests of Konohagakure. He walks slowly, eyes glued shut, feeling a tangible reminder of his roots. 

An unfortunate consequence of lowering his defenses and appeasing his hidden desires to recall his origins is the intrusive memories of his former teammates. Sasuke stops walking, his arm still outstretched, his fist clenched tightly. He can feel something stirring inside of him, creeping up from the depths of his soul like ivy, climbing into his ribs and constricting around his heart in a vice grip.

Loneliness.

A tiny nagging thought worms its way to the forefront of his mind, the notion that it didn’t have to be like this. The beatings, the rigorous training, the isolation, the what-ifs. There was someone in the village who offered him an alternative to his cursed path, someone who offered to be a reprieve from the doomed future in front of him. A young girl who offered to be his source of comfort, the only person who had held him since the massacre of his family. Sasuke shivers at the thought of delicate arms wrapped around his torso.

Sakura.

**You hold me without touch**

**You keep me without chains**

**I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love**

**And not feel your reign**

He staggers as he fights to control the flurry of emotions shaken up inside of him. Sakura means nothing to him now. Sasuke has dispelled thoughts of her with ease many times in the past. He knows what he must do, he must kill Itachi and then-

The young man can hardly remember a goal beyond his revenge but there’s something else. Something else he must do. But what is it? 

Ah. How could he forget? 

Clan restoration. 

A family.

Sakura. 

**_Sakura._ **

The taste of the temptation of her offer, of a life together as a family as two halves of a whole, still lingers on his tongue years after their parting. He wishes to silence his brain, to rip out his treacherous heart because the only thing he can think of is his pink-haired teammate, the girl who loved him. The girl who  _ loves _ him. He tries to push the feelings down into the deepest recesses of his mind, to force them into confinement and throw away the key.

**Set me free, leave me be**

**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity**

**Here I am, and I stand**

**So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be**

**But you're on to me and all over me**

Sasuke’s eyes shoot open and he walks briskly away from his position, not caring where his feet carry him so long as they lead him away from his thoughts and away from temptation. The greenhouses are interconnected and seemingly endless, filled to the brim with all sorts of plants he’s never seen before. He uses the foreign flora to remind himself that he is somewhere far away from the village he once called home.

His heart nearly stops in his chest when he realizes that he’s in a room filled to the brim with various light pink and white flowers with striking green leaves. Sasuke recalls the softness of Sakura’s hair, the emerald glow of her eyes, the porcelain of her skin. No matter how hard he tries to avoid her, to push away the thoughts of her, to cull lingering thoughts about how it would feel to love and be loved by her, a reminder exists. 

Sakura’s essence has a hold on him, one as strong as the gravitational forces of earth that tether his body to the ground. So in the same way that he’s disposed of other reminders of her in the past, he uses his Katon to scorch the entire collection of plants in front of him. When he stalks away, he evaluates the damage he’s done, can taste the soot and char in the air. The bitterness washes away the taste of sweet memories, the blackness of destruction overshadows the hues of pink and green that make him wistful. He doesn’t return to the greenhouses after that day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter: @FatherSasuke and on FF.net @Schmoogles :)


End file.
